Festive Bloodshed
by Kufuge
Summary: It's christmas. Everything is merry. ... yeah... right... [oocness, yaoi:KaixRei, slight KaixTala]


Festive Bloodshed

Ok! This was my first ever Beyblade fic, so do not expect wonders: thankies to Hikari no Donya and LADyFiCtIoN who both gave me confidence once again!

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to.

Warnings: Oocness, Yaoi- Kai/Rei and slight KaixTala

Note: rating just to be safe…

* * *

(Rei's POV) 

I watched Tyson rip open one of his presents with some akin to horror written on my face. Sure, I've seen people demolish wrapping paper before, but this…

He let out a cry of disappointment, raising a pair of white and blue striped socks for the rest of us to see. I could feel Kai chuckle behind me; near inaudible, but the vibrations I got from leaning against his chest were decisive.

'You like seeing people disappointed, don't you…?' I murmured to him.

'Hn.' and he was back to his talkative side.

Shifting slightly in my boyfriend's arms, I looked about the rest of the room. Kenny was quite happily downloading the new card of ram he'd gotten, and Tyson was still ploughing through the rest of his gifts. Max, however, was no where to be seen.

'Where's Maxie?' I spoke up.

'Here I am!' We all turned to the perky voice in the doorway.

And quickly turned back.

'Put that thing away. NOW.' It had taken a mere glance at the video camera to set Kai off.

I had to say I agreed. It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday, and I was not exactly looking my best. In fact, my hair was a complete rat's nest, I was still in my cat-print pajamas and it was difficult to open my eyes fully. I pitied Kai. He looked worse.

Nope. I can't say he's a morning person.

'Oh, come on, Kai! Perk up a bit! It's Christmas!' Max flashed his cutest smile- blue eyes wide and sparkling.

Kai, however, just went back to vaguely watching the horrible weather outside and subconsciously rubbing my lower back. I had realized on my first Christmas with the Bladebreakers, that my boyfriend was _not _a Christmas lover. In fact, he treated it like any other day, and the time preceding it, as if nothing was new. Sure, he still got people gifts, but he didn't appear to relish in receiving the ones that people got for him. Apart from mine, of course. I had beamed when he opened the few presents I had bought him, Kai actually looking at me, _smiling_, and giving me a kiss.

Although, I wonder if he just did that to seem appreciative. Then again, this is Kai. He wouldn't show emotion to console someone; that's just not him.

I lurched back reality at the sudden camera lens in my face, jumping up and bashing the top of my head into Kai's chin in the process.

'MAX!!' I shrieked.

The blonde boy just laughed at me.

'Come on, Rei! Give us a smile! You're normally in the Christmas spirit!' He was half talking to me and half to the camera.

I put on the best smile I could manage.

'I _am _in the Christmas spirit… but it turns out the Christmas spirit goes hand in hand with the spirit of insomnia…'

Kai grunted behind me. I felt a sheepish smile appear on my lips. Unable to sleep last night, I'd found myself tossing and turning for the majority of the night. So, at around 2 in the morning, I'd crept into my boyfriend's room and attempted to get a few hours of rest with him- after all, he normally calms me. However, it turned out that it did nothing save prevent Kai from sleeping. It made no sense; I hadn't felt all that excited, and yet, sleeping turned out to be near impossible. At length, both Kai and I had resorted to industrial strength knockout pills; my Russian sweetheart has an abundant stock.

Perhaps that was why I was still so tired.

Max settled on the floor in front of us, camera still up and filming.

'So, do you two, aside from spending time with your best friends,' an impish grin, 'have any holiday plans? I mean, we've got 4 weeks off!'

'Oh no you don't. Just because school is over doesn't mean training is.'

A groan filled the room. Even I poked Kai in the ribs.

'You're such a Scrooge!' I turned and put on my best "I'm angry at you" expression.

He blinked at me.

'What?'

'You don't know??' Tyson turned to face Kai, astonished.

Then his expression turned to fright at the look his captain gave him.

'Apparently my mentors didn't see it important enough to tell me.' His voice was near venomous.

Not that it's a new thing. I saw it as my queue, moving to straddle Kai's lap and placing my hands on his shoulders. Max was still filming.

'He's a character out of an old story, about a grumpy old man that hates Christmas-'

'Finally, someone one else remotely sane…'

I shot my boyfriend another "I'm angry at you" look. This seemed to quiet him down a bit.

'And _anyway_, on Christmas Eve, spirits come and show him…' I trailed off.

What _did _the spirits show him? Suddenly, I found myself in a 20-foot ditch that I had personally dug. Kai was still watching me expectantly.

'Show him… what, Kitten?'

Max, Tyson, and even Kenny were watching me.

'They showed him… things, and he realized that he was wrong and stuff…' I finished lamely.

Kai just laughed at me.

'I bet the author owns a mint.' Sarcasm was hanging thick.

'What he means to say, Kai,' Kenny spoke up, shutting Dizzy, 'Is that by being a "Scrooge", as he put it, has a tendency to ruin the holiday of the people that care about you. Do you ever find yourself comfortable when Rei isn't happy?'

This silenced my sadist of a lover. That had been impressive. Kenny was right in every respect, and I would have liked to see Kai snap back some smart comment.

'That's not the point. It's not that I'm not happy, it's that I'm not overly excessive about getting up at 7 in the morning to open presents that could just as easily wait to be opened at 9.'

A sigh from Max.

'You don't get it, do you, Kai? Getting up early to unwrap presents is the best part of Christmas!' He turned the camera momentarily to face him. 'Kai _is _a Scrooge! Rei was right!'

'GIVE ME THAT BLOODY THING!!' Kai leapt to his feet, successfully knocking me off his lap and onto the floor. It hurt. I think I fractured my tailbone.

When I regained my vision from blinding pain, I was able to see Max bolt out of the lounge room and into the hall, Kai on his tail. I pitied Maxie. No way could the little blonde out-run Kai. Sad, but true.

Scrambling to my feet, I eased myself back into the couch, wincing. Ah, ah, ah, ii, ah, eek… Painful. I was going to get Kai back for that.

'Hey, Rei! You got another present! We musta' missed it somehow.' Tyson passed me a small, well-wrapped box.

I knew it wasn't from Kai, because he blatantly refused to give me my gift in front of the rest of the team, claiming he'd give it to me later, I'd all ready received my things from Max and Kenny, and Tyson was certainly not appearing to know what it was or who it was from.

Taking it, I carefully removed the tape off the dark emerald paper. Its tag was a small one- not telling whom it was from, just that it was addressed to me. After peeling the dark emerald paper off, I found myself holding a small navy box. Honestly curious, I looked about the room.

Tyson had moved to sit at my feet, apparently also wanting to know what it was. That, or if he could have it. Kenny peered over the top of his laptop, that he'd brought out soon after Kai appeared unaffected by his speech.

'What is it, Rei?'

Good question…

'I don't really know yet…' I heard myself reply, but I was too busy searching the depths of my mind to as who it could have been from.

I had nothing.

So, as the only logical thing to do, I lifted the lid. Just as I did, I heard footsteps. Kai and Max re-entered the lounge, the taller of the two gripping a mangled tape in his hand. It didn't really bother me- I knew Maxie has hundreds more.

'What's going on?' the blue-eyed blond-haired baby of our team piped up, walking over to where I was and sitting beside Tyson.

Kai sent me a inquisitive look, also.

'I have a present left…' I replied.

'Who's it from?' It was an almost possessive tone that my boyfriend had.

It made me smile, though, that was for sure.

'I'm not sure. There was no name on it, apart from mine…'

He came up behind the couch I was seated on, leaning on the back and slightly over my shoulder. Not to peek and be irritating, just to be with me. I managed to release the lock on the 2nd compartment, and, as it swung open, I was momentarily rendered immobile. Inside was a small pendent. Familiar, as it bore the symbol of Yin and Yang, and yet rare. I touched it, as if to make sure it was real. The cool feel of stone beneath my fingers was enough to ensure its presence.

'Huh…' Tyson looked at me in misunderstanding. 'Why would somebody give you one of those? Don't you have heaps… I mean, you wear that mark _everywhere_!'

I barely twigged though. Kai leant down so his lips were beside my ear.

'Significance…?' he murmured.

Somehow finding my voice, I smiled.

'It was Lee's…'

'Hand-me-downs! Sucks to be you…!' Tyson stated loudly.

Kai promptly gave him a very disheartening death glare.

'Shut up, you stupid little git! Obviously it's important to Rei, so shut up voluntarily, or I will do it forcibly.'

And he was right. Not about the shutting up voluntarily, but about the importance. Lee forgave me. That, or he had died and I had inherited his pendant… I strongly doubted the latter. Taking it out of the box, I found it on a new chain, and I immediately knew it was a barter for peace. Slipping it around my neck and tucking it under my pajama shirt, I smiled to myself. Would Kai be able to top this?

* * *

I heard a blood-curdling scream from the kitchen, causing my skill to crawl. Not the first time, and probably not the last. Sitting on the couch in the living room, I was quite content to spend the remainder of my Christmas day, up until dinner, of course, just reading. It was this laid-back thinking, though, that caused me to forget the presents I was yet to receive. 

Turning the 456th page of my novel, I was shocked to have a kiss pressed to my forehead. Looking up properly, I found Kai, smiling, if only slightly, down at me.

'Don't suppose you're interested in your presents?' He questioned absentmindedly.

I leapt to my feet.

'oOo! Yes please!' I'm afraid I still am a 6-year-old at heart…

Taking Kai's hand as he helped me to my feet, my beloved Russian led me to his room. It was the largest in the house- own bathroom and everything. Upon moving in, (the house a gift after winning our Beyblade Tournament) Kai had taken it, after we all insisted, save Tyson, of course. He is a great captain. In his own ways.

Walking in, I moved to sit on Kai's bed, crossing my legs and watching him kneel in front of his in-built cupboard. I hadn't twigged before, when Kai had said "presents", as plural, but it did sink in as he produced three impressively wrapped presents. I felt a grin tug at the corners of my mouth as he placed them beside me.

'Three??' I was slightly taken aback.

Kai just smiled at me, nodding. I clapped excitedly. 'Which one first?'

He paused, apparently mulling it over, or just trying to prolong it further. At length, though, he took the largest, passing it to me. It was about the size of Dizzi, but a little taller. Felt like a box… wrapped in silver paper…

Opening it carefully (I don't like wasting things), I found myself looking at a wooden box. I laughed as I got a view of the contents. A vast array of alcohol met me. Turning to Kai, I found myself laughing harder.

It was a joke between us. After one of our more tedious training days, Kai had gone off and drowned himself in a bottle of vodka. Suffering the devil's hangover the next morning, I approached him, asking if he regretted it. Kai had smiled at me, before shaking his head. I was astonished. He asked me a few moments later if I ever regretted any of my hangovers, and I'd honestly replied I'd never drank, and I didn't intend to for a long time.

My ever-caring boyfriend had then claimed he'd make a drinker of me yet. And this would help it along. Pressing a kiss to his lips, Kai smiled at me.

'It's not really serious. Just a bit of a joke.'

I grinned again.

'Thank you.' It was honest.

That had to be the funniest gift I'd ever gotten. 'Now what?'

Kai chuckled at my eagerness.

'Go with this one.' The 2nd was much as the first, save a size or 2 smaller and squishy.

Now I was interested. I sent him a questioning look, as I prodded it a few more times. Searching for an opening, I slid my finger down it, dislodging the sticky-tape and opened it carefully. Once again, not wanting to waste anything. I pulled the actual gift from its place inside the wrapping- it feeling materialistic against my fingers. Clothing…?

Yes. It was a jacket. Letting it unfold in front of me, I grinned not for the first time that day. Red and white (my favorite colors), it was similar to our team jackets that had been made a few months back. Custom color, however. I'd mentioned then I hadn't really liked them much- I can't pull off black well. It had our team shield on the back, and my name embroidered between the shoulder blades. But that wasn't what made me love this jacket. Upon turning it around, there was a second crest. However, it wasn't for the Bladebreakers. It was the White Tigers' shield. Being a former White Tiger, I was very close to them; I never liked to be known just for my work with Kai, Tyson and Max, but for mine with Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary. Kai knew this, and the small piece of it was enough to remind me he understood. After all, he did "desert" his own team, the Demolition Boys, as well.

This time, I literally threw myself at Kai, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

'I love it. Thank you so much…!' Now I could finally feel _good _about being in the Bladebreakers and rubbing it in everybody's faces.

Another smile from Kai. This had to be going on some kind of record.

'I'm glad you like it. I was a bit iffy myself…'

I shook my head.

'I love it. You shouldn't have been.' Another kiss, this one a little longer lived.

After a few moments of moist bliss, Kai pulled back, taking the final box and putting it into my hand. I had been very curious before, but this one took the cake, so to speak. It was yet another box, this time being around the size of ring box, however, that was preposterous… completely and utterly… it wouldn't be… I removed the wrapping, my hands shaking violently. I hoped to the Gods that Kai didn't notice. He, apparently, was too busy holding me in his lap, nuzzling my neck from behind.

Somehow managing to steady my hands I opened the lid. It fell back smoothly. What I saw took my breath away. Kai stopped his antics momentarily to gauge my reaction. It was a ring. That in itself was deep. For a moment, I was unsure to what my boyfriend was proposing. Just something shiny, or a much bigger step.

'I'm afraid I don't understa-' I was cut off, however, by Kai's arms slipping around my waist and taking the ring from the box, his chin rested on my shoulder as to be able to see what he was doing.

'Nothing overly special…' he murmured. 'It's just a token… a token to remind you that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you… I'm pretty sure one day I'll ask a little more,' he pressed a kiss to my neck, causing me to shiver, 'but not quite yet… Do you like it?'

The ring in question was gold; my preference. Imbedded in the center, to give it that extra edge, was a small group of finely cut… I squinted. They were clear. Diamonds. I raised my own hand once again, using my pointer finger to stroke the flawless band. Just the feel of it hinted expense. Then again, as arrogant as it sounded, I did rather expect it. Kai was _rolling _in money.

I snapped back to reality, realizing that he probably wanted an answer, I nodding quickly.

'It's gorgeous…' I somehow managed to whisper.

I felt my boyfriend exhale heavily, taking my hand in a warm, gentle grip and slipping the ring on my right index finger. Suddenly feeling inadequate, I let my head loll. Kai noticed this sudden decline in my mood as he spun me around on his lap.

'Rei? Kitten, what's wrong?'

If anyone had heard the almighty Kai Hiwatari call me my nickname they would probably claim mental illness, or lack of hearing ability. But to me, it was a normal occurrence, but still sweet at the same time. Raising my head slightly, I mentally cursed. Why did I have to go and get emotional?? My ebony hair still covered the majority of my face… no… wait… Kai brushed it back. He was watching me with a worried expression. Pools of crimson wide in concern.

'Kitten??' He cupped my cheek with one of his hands.

I smiled weakly.

'I'm ok…' I insisted softly, my voice betraying my inner conflict and coming out quite strong and balanced.

However, as balanced as my tone was, Kai didn't buy it.

'Talk to me. What's wrong? Did I do something?'

I almost laughed. How typically Kai- something was wrong and he automatically blamed himself. Not many would pick it, but my beautiful Russian had a tendency to be self-effacing, even if he did appear to blame others.

'I just… what did I do to deserve you?' I managed a 2nd smile- this one a lot more sincere.

It was a true smile. Wrapping my arms around Kai's neck, I let him flip us and gently lower me back into the cushions of his bed. There was a flutter in the pit of my stomach as our lips melded together, one of his hands cradling the back of my head as the 2nd found the folds of my white, Chinese-tied shirt, slipping in between them to find warm skin. Mouth agape momentarily, I gasped quietly as Kai's cool fingertips ghosted against my flesh. Instantly, my slate-haired boyfriend took this opportunity, his tongue nudging my lips that had closed once again, if only loosely. I granted him entrance, groaning quietly as he licked the inside of my mouth. As I had found out, not a week former, Kai had a thing for my fangs. It became apparent, then and there, that it hadn't been a lie. His tongue was pressed against my teeth for a moment, soft, moist flesh melding around dominant canines. I have to also admit; the thought that Kai has a thing for my fangs turns me on.

During our passionate kissing, we'd somehow migrated to the center of his double bed, me on the bottom, as always, Kai leaning over me, one of his knees in-between my parted legs. I decided, then, to use this to my advantage. Raising my own leg from the bed, I was able to use my knee to gently nudge Kai's groin. He let out a throaty moan, arms that were at each side of my head, quivering.

I came away from the kiss that we had managed to keep for the majority of the time, smiling slyly. I could feel the tips of my prominent canines pressing against my lower lip.

'Like that…?' Somehow I managed to sound coy.

Maneuvering my leg once again, I used it to press between Kai's legs once again, this time for a lengthier period, and with more force. The noise that progressed his lips did nothing save excite me more. It was something resembling a groan, but was only short like a grunt. His eyes were shut tightly. Rotating my knee a small amount drew another sensual noise. I leant up so our lips were not even a hairsbreadth apart, both slightly parted- warm, moist breath present. Kai managed to look me in the eye.

'I'll give you something to like…'

A loud cry of pleasure and shock climbed from my throat as he shot his hand out, copping a feel of my, by then, burning loins. I could feel my pupils dilate, then slit- Kai's small smirk of satisfaction agreed with my assumptions. My back arched in a cat-like manner as he gave them a gentle squeeze. He knows how to turn me on and off so easily its not amusing.

'Rei! Kai! Dinner 'll be ready in about half an hour. Are you two in there??' Our heavenly foreplay was brought to an abrupt halt.

It was Kenny. He knocked gently on the door again. Kai's head dropped, warm forehead falling gently onto my own.

'Fine! We'll be ready!' He snapped viciously.

Kenny acknowledged the information, even if slightly hostile, before apologizing for interrupting anything we'd been formally doing, and leaving. That was when Kai let out a feral hiss, getting to his feet.

'I'm going to take a shower.' He growled.

I watched him move to his private bathroom, and decided to at least have fun with him.

'Can I join you?'

He didn't even falter. I laughed to myself, getting to my feet and grabbing my newly acquired things. As long as nobody asked me, or looked in the box, I'd kept my innocent reputation. Dropping them off in my room, I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Kai wasn't the only one in need of a cold shower…

* * *

(Kai's POV) 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, towel wrapped around my waist, I watched my reflection blankly. I subconsciously traced a prominent scar marring the majority of my upper chest. The still sensitive flesh screamed in pain, but I managed to remain unaffected.

I hate my body. It's muscular, yes, and my form is nearly perfect, but it's long lost any appeal for me by the marks. Scars. Burns. Bruises that never really went away…

'Kai…?'

There was a knock on my bathroom door, and I sighed quietly, letting my head loll.

'What?'

The mahogany wood door was opened, Rei peering around it and looking at me. He visibly faltered. I never let anyone see me after having a shower or bath, save a few people who understood. The warm water had a tendency to inflame my many imperfections and make them look worse then they were. This was a first time for Rei. Of course, he'd seen me just after a shower, but I'd always been fully clothed by then. Of course, he knew of my many marks, as our relationship was anything but innocent. However, had he ever realized how viscous they could be? Of course not.

'Kai…' he seemed unable to form a coherent sentence, walking into the still steamy confines of the bathroom, his gaze transfixed on my chest.

He then did something I had the sneaking suspicion he would, but could not prevent flinching from. Reaching out a hand, Rei gingerly touched the mark I had formally been tracing, it reacting as it had before. I remained emotionless, regardless.

'Does…' Rei lifted golden eyes to watch me carefully. 'Does it hurt…?'

Taking his wrist with my hand, I was able to lift his fingertips from my skin.

'Like the day it was given to me.'

He looked near horrified as I turned and moved to pull a shirt on.

'Kai… can we talk about this…?' Rei sounded unnaturally weak.

However much I wanted to comfort him, I refrained, keeping my ice-cold façade up without a hitch. I needed to show him I was fine.

'Talk about what?' Exiting the bathroom, I managed to get my boxer shorts on without a moment of indecency, my jeans following suit.

My hair was a mess, so I attempted to straighten it out by raking my hand through it. My slate colored locks appeared to be working with me that day, falling in place neatly.

'You know what, Kai…' Rei's voice brought me back to the land of the living as he approached me, placing his hand on my chest. 'I hate having to dance around you on this subject- you're open about everything else but your wounds!'

I felt as if Rei's hand suddenly caught on fire, burning my entire body in the process. I ripped away, turning my back.

'We've been through this,' I snapped, 'I don't want to talk about it! It doesn't need to be _discussed_! It's not important to me anymore…!' I knew I was lying through my teeth, but it felt like the only answer that would silence him on this subject.

I didn't want to… I _couldn't _discuss this subject…

'It mightn't be important to you now, but it is to me!'

Turning, I found something most… distressing. Rei was watching me, fists clenched, eyes red and puffy, tears slipping down his cheeks. 'You claim to love and trust me, so why can't you trust me with this!?'

My bedroom door was then opened, a quiet tap proceeding it.

'I heard shouting, and I wondered if you were all rig-…' Max trailed off at what he saw. 'Oh… ok… um… sorry… by the by… dinner's ready…' and with that, he edged back into the hall.

Intelligent move on his part. Without really thinking, I backed Rei up against the nearest wall, hands on both sides of his head. Moving so our lips were a hairsbreadth apart, I managed the most venomous voice I could muster in my current state.

'Do me a favor, Kitten, and don't bring this up again.' And with that, I stalked from the room, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

(Rei's POV) 

I slid to the ground in a sobbing mess. Pulling my knees up under my chin, I hugged them to my body, feeling my shoulders heave with every sob that formed in my throat. Never had Kai reacted like that. The pit of my stomach felt unnaturally queasy.

Vaguely, I heard the door open, and foots pad across the carpet. For a moment, I thought it was Kai, coming back to apologize for what he had said and done. For a moment, I hoped. When arms, not even as thick as mine, wrapped around my shoulders, I knew it wasn't Kai.

'Kitty cat, what happened??' Maxie whispered, using the nickname he had so graciously dubbed me.

I, however, was in no way interested in what had happened to me.

'Where did he go?' I managed to gasp. 'Where's Kai??'

My blonde teammate didn't answer me, rocking back and forth, in an attempt to sooth my quivering frame.

'What happened?? I heard you guys screaming and Kai stormed out and-' Kenny entered the room in an anything but dignified state- faded apron, floured face and everything.

Tyson poked his head around the doorway also.

'What's going on??'

I felt like that question was becoming old… Kenny handed me a handkerchief, which I accepted graciously.

'Kai and I had a… disagreement… that's all…' I tried to sound as if it didn't bother me, but the tears streaming down my cheeks and the numbness over my body betrayed my claim.

'You two have disagreements, yeah, but they normally end up with you two… doing stuff that I won't go into… Not Kai stalking off into the middle of a thunderstorm, and you curling up on the floor, crying your eyes out…!' Tyson knelt in front of me, Kenny doing the same.

At this, I cracked.

'I must be the worst boyfriend in the world!' Wailing loudly, I buried my face into my arms, body still shaking violently.

There were, by now, three hands on my back, attempting to comfort me- Max still hugging me. I felt like crap, for lack of a better term. I didn't deserve Kai. I couldn't even keep my mouth shut about a visibly sore subject…! He obviously didn't want to talk about it, and yet I tried to abuse it out of him. Kai doesn't need any more abuse, and yet, there I had been, screaming at him…

'You're not the worst boyfriend in the world, Rei!' I heard Kenny assure me.

'Yeah, at least you remember his birthday…' Max sent Tyson a pointed look, causing the young "World Champion" to smile sheepishly.

With a sigh, I got to my feet, managing to disentangle myself from my friend's arms.

'Thanks, guys… you're really good friends,' I managed to smile, 'And great liars. But I've gotta go find Kai… I'm sorry about missing your big Christmas dinner, Kenny,' sending the young bespectacled boy an apologetic look, to which he dismissed with a flick of his wrist, 'I'm sure Tyson will enjoy it…'

Tyson ignored my comment. That or he wasn't intelligent enough to understand the affectionate jibe.

'Come on, Kitty cat, have you seen the weather outside?? You'll freeze…!' Maxie latched himself onto my arm.

'Better me then Kai.'

Kenny cleared his throat, stepping forward.

'With all due respect, Rei; Kai wouldn't, really, be all that phased by the weather. He's from Russia. He'd be use to it. But you… please, Rei… come on; lets just eat… perhaps Kai will come back before we're done…' Imploringly, Kenny watched me.

At least, I think he was watching me; it's near impossible to tell with the hair and the glasses…

I swallowed, at length, subconsciously wringing the wrapping on my hair.

'Ok…' Reluctant. 'I suppose…'

* * *

(Kai's POV) 

I slowed my pace after a while- my body beginning to protest to the abuse of being out in such horrible weather, so under dressed. When I think about it, I must have been a sight. Soaked to the bone, in nothing more then a pair of jeans, T-shirt, undone army boots and a dark navy coat, it was anything but my Sunday best, and in retrospect, didn't even match.

Raising a hand to push my sopping wet hair out of my face, I looked about at my surroundings and cursed quietly. I knew this neighborhood. Sadly. Why my feet had led me here was unknown to me, but I decided to follow through regardless, making my way to a nearby apartment block.

Not bothering with the lift, I took the stairs 2 at a time, making my way to the desired door number within moments. I knocked firmly on the door.

When it was opened, clear blue eyes watched me in something akin to astonishment.

'Kai??' It was opened fully as Tala threw himself at me.

I refrained from snarling. Why did I go there again… I froze as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and let go of me. 'What the hell are you doing here??'

Without invitation, I pushed past him and into his apartment. I knew Ian, Bryan and Spencer had taken a trip back to Russia, so at least I would only have to explain it once.

'Rei and I had a fight. I needed to get out for a while.' It came out bitter.

Tala watched me, pouting.

'Poor baby! What about?'

Falling onto the largest couch, I kicked off my boots- not caring that I successfully smeared dark stains on the cream carpet- I _was _paying for my former team to be here, after all. Tala, being Tala, slid next to me, apparently not discerned by the fact I looked as if I had showered fully dressed. For once, I decided to let my fiery-haired "friend's" roaming hands to go unchecked.

'He wanted to talk.'

'About…?' A purr.

I visibly stiffened- he'd sounded too much like Rei. He watched me intently, right fingers tracing my stomach muscles through my shirt.

'My scars.'

Tala gave me another "poor baby" look as his hand went lower, bordering on my fly. Normally, I would have thrown him off me 10 times over, but tonight, I didn't feel like a fight. Not another, at least.

'Turn to the window.'

I looked at Tala in apprehension.

'Why?'

'Ever the skeptic, aren't we, Kai love?' He smirked and kissed me firmly on the mouth.

Not reacting to the contact, I turned as told. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with my back to Tala, but, like said before, I didn't feel like fighting it. His warm hand around the center of my spine made me jerk away, but as a 2nd joined it, travelling up the ridge, under my shirt, I managed to regain my breath. Tala slid my coat off, dark red shirt following, and I opened my mouth to protest, readying my arm to smack him off, but what he did next stopped my aggressive nature for a moment.

A soft groan progressed my lips as he began to massage the tight muscles of my shoulders, kneading the cool skin with warm hands, ever so often taking the time to affectionately stroke a scar or mark. I never really understood my relationship with Tala. He was a friend, I suppose, but he must have seen more in me. On more thought, that was an understatement. It was quite open that Tala wanted me, but I just couldn't stand him in that way. Rei was the only one in possession of my heart, or loving affection, however, that never seemed to deter my redheaded former teammate.

'How's that…?' his voice, unusually tender, sounded from behind me.

I managed an inarticulate grunt, head lolling. Tala chuckled quietly, sliding up closer. The strange thing, I didn't pull him up on it. For months I had tried to get it through his thick skull that I was in love with Rei, and would never want anything to do with him, but it never stopped him from trying. You had to admire his persistence. Would you keep flirting with someone who you knew wouldn't hesitate to pummel you into the ground? No. You'd move on. But not Tala.

We stayed there for a while, me more then content. However, at length, he came away, standing up and handing me my shirt. Something I hadn't expected.

'Want a drink?'

'Vodka.'

Tala gave me a knowing smirk, before disappearing into the adjoining room- one I knew to be the kitchen. Moving to pull my shirt back on, I faltered. It was sopping wet. I hung it over the back of the couch, before leaning back. Tala reentered, two small shot glasses and a bottle of my preferred alcohol in hand. He paused, noticing my indecency, before shaking his head slightly and sitting across from me. He poured two serves, handing me one and putting the bottle down on the floor.

'Cheers, love.' A grin.

'Hn.' I just downed the potent liquor in one go, ignoring the burning sensation it provoked as it slid down my throat.

Within 8 or 9 more drinks, I could feel myself slowly loosing control of my body. Not that it was a bad thing at the time- at the time, I had, in no way, wanted my body. Tala had only just had 3 drinks, and he appeared quite sober. Sending me a grin, he pressed yet another kiss to my lips.

'You're staying the night, kay? I'm not letting you go back into the rain. I'll ring up Rei and let him know.'

I frowned.

'Don't tell Rei.' It was amazing I was able to say that without my voice slurring.

Tala leant forward, our noses touching.

'He deserves the knowledge. Undoubtedly, he's worried. Wouldn't you be, if he did what you did?'

In my drunken state, the words progressing my former teammate's lips meant nothing- just noise.

'Hn. Fine. I'm going to crash. I've got your bed.'

Tala smirked; something he was very good at, and turned out to be very appealing on him.

'Just so you know I'm not sleeping on the couch, or in anyone else's bed. You take mine and I'll just have to join you…'

Too many words, once again. I just nodded, before making my way to the main bedroom. It was in its normal disarray, courtesy Tala; things strewn about the floor, hanging out of suitcases, boxes and bags. The bed was unmade, but I ignored it, falling heavily onto the mattress and removing my jeans. Slipping under the covers, I sighed, eyes sliding shut.

Perhaps in the morning I could work some more things out.

* * *

(Tala's POV) 

It had shocked me, of course, to have Kai come to my door suddenly without warning, wet and obviously wary. A good shock. Seeing gorgeous Kai is always a good shock. After hearing of his argument with Rei, I decided to lay off hitting on him as much. Having a relationship with such a hot head like Rei couldn't have been easy; the young Chinese teenager did have a tendency to stick his nose in other people's business.

Personally, I don't have anything against him. … Ok, well, that's a load of shit, but I don't "hate" him. Sure, it pisses me off that he knew I love Kai, and yet, he pursued him(and got him, note). However, I have tried to get over it.

I'm positive Rei wanted to murder me when he heard Kai had gotten out of a fight with him and come to _my _apartment, gotten a massage from _me_, got drunk with _me_, before going to sleep in _my _bed. Soon to be inhabited by me, also. I rang him, either way. Picking up the cordless phone, I speed dialed their house, strolling towards the couch and taking up Kai's shirt, shoes, socks and coat, moving to hang them over the fireplace guard.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

'_Moshi moshi, Kenny-san.'_

Oh yes. Short, hairy boy; 's got glasses. I wonder if he'll _ever_ win _anything_.

'Hai.' My Japanese is definitely not the best, but I had the basics. 'Rei onegaishimasu.'

I peeked in the doorway of my room, grinning. Kai was out cold. I crept in, grabbing his jeans that he'd discarded on the ground. Pausing, my grin widened. None would think Kai to be the type to snore- but, when he was drunk, he did. And it was so cute!

'_Chotto matte kudasai,' _he shouted something; my English wasn't exceptional, either, _'Dare desu ka?' _

'Tala.'

There was silence on the other end.

'_Tala?' _I could tell, even by the way he said something so simple that he would revert to English. _'Is something wrong?' _

I'm way too good.

'I just want to speak to Rei. So is he there?' I decided to use the few tricks I'd picked up from Kai.

Besides, the direct approach is normally the best.

'_Yeah… he's here.' _

'_Tala?' _

'Rei.' It was him all right.

I'd know that voice anywhere. 'How are you?'

'_I'm ok… why would you ask? If you're looking for Kai, he's… not he-'_

'Rei, please,' I exited the room, moving to lock the front door, 'I know Kai isn't there. He's with me. That's why I'm ringing.'

The line went silent for the 2nd time.

'_Come again…'_

I had to muffle my laughter.

'Kai is with me. He showed up and hour back. I invited him to stay the night. He accepted. I thought you'd like to know.'

'_Tala… are you … serious?'_

For some reason, this peeved me off a tad. The way Rei said it was almost mocking- as if asking me why Kai would ever want to spend time with me. I bristled.

'Very. Just so you know. He'll probably be back in the morning, but that's not written. Bye.' I hung up; happy to get rid of the ridiculing animal.

Rei's not bad. I just don't like him much.

I dropped the receiver onto the couch, before leaving the room and entering my own. Kai was sleeping soundly, like I had left him; snoring softly. I grinned, yet again. He really is too cute for his own good. When most people think of Kai, they would never think of him as "cute". In fact, that would probably be one of the last words that would spring to mind. The very last. But that, I suppose, is what comes from judging someone that you don't attempt to get to know better… or judging someone who doesn't let you get to know them better…

That is Kai, however. I grew up with him, in the same conditions, and I understand where he is coming from. He always got it worse then everybody else, being Voltaire's soul heir. Kai needed the keenest of skills, the sharpest of minds, the strongest of bodies and the hardest of emotions. Only when he achieved this, would his grandfather ever "love" him. Though, I suspect… even if he had made perfection on every level, (something he was very close to achieving), I doubt Voltaire would have treated him better. Perhaps, just perhaps, Kai may have gotten an extra blanket, or seconds at dinner, but that was most likely it. Voltaire Hiwatari is, in no way, a moral man. Kai would have stayed as he was. As we were. Just because he was Voltaire's blood… his family… it made no difference. He was still "weak". Personally, I'd kill to have Kai's skills. His looks. His intelligence. And his body… oh god, his body… don't get me started on that…

But enough of my meaningless prattle… I really need to stop thinking so much…

I crossed the floor to where Kai lay, sitting next to him and watching him sleep so peacefully… I used my fingers to gently touch his cheek, smiling to myself as he frowned, even in his unconscious state, raising his hand and attempting to brush mine from it. A soft growl passed his lips.

'_Don't do that… I'm asleep…' _

I felt a wry grin twisting the corners of my mouth. The comment was bizarre, to say the least. A complete and utter…I shook my head, leaning down to kiss his cheek, before kicking off my shoes, taking off my khakis, and slipping in beside Kai in nothing but my boxers and T-shirt.

He made more inarticulate noises, his arms moving around my waste, to my shock. For a moment, I had questioned his knowledge- did he think it me, or perhaps… Rei…? I knew they didn't sleep together on a daily basis- they had different rooms and everything… but it didn't mean his faithful little neko-jin didn't, occasionally, slip into Kai's bed… My fellow Russian could be quite use to having young things sneaking into his arms at night…

'_Tala… how did Rei react?' _

I was shocked. He was cuddling me, and he _knew _it was me…?? He'd certainly pulled out an unknown card _there_…

'He … was a little taken aback… but that can be expected, hey…?'

Kai muttered something, rolling onto his back; hand even travelling to the small of mine. I shivered slightly.

'_I'm going to call him… hand me the phone…'_

Reluctantly, I did; scraping around for the receiver of my bedroom phone, handing it to Kai. I watched him dial the, most probably, all too familiar number. He waited…

'Rei, it's me… hey… yeah, I know, but I thought I should ring you myself… hn, yes… I would come home, but it's pouring, and I'm completely stuffed… I'll be home in the morning…' he chuckled softly.

I was shocked, but that was short lived; after all, Rei had proved to change Kai undeniably. 'Well, I'll see you then… I love you too, kitten…' My fellow Russian then hung up.

'You really do love him, don't you…?' the question was rather bold, even to me, and I was the one who said it.

Kai sighed quietly, pulling me close once again. Perhaps he was just seeking reassurance.

'Yes. I do.'

'Then why are you being so… you know… _towards me_…?'

My slate-haired companion began to chuckle, warm breath travelling down my neck. I shivered.

'I don't know.'

This made me shut up.

* * *

(Rei's POV) 

I paced the floor of my room, near musing over the small fact that I was yet to make a mark on the carpet. It was showing wear however. I really should have sat down, and settled down, but my nervousness was too overwhelming. Pausing for a moment, I anxiously tugged my hair, which, at the time, was wrapping-less; just a long ponytail reaching around my waist level. My head jerked left a few times, and I began to chew on my lower lip.

Not a minute later, I heard a motor in the driveway. Running to the window, I wasn't all too shocked to see an all too familiar motorbike beside our team station wagon. The two riders got off, removing helmets. Not shocked to see them, I was, however, shocked to see Kai had been driving. He passed his headgear to Tala, who was smiling at him warmly.

They exchanged words, and I normally would have been able to lip-read, however, from the way they formed the syllables it was probably Russian. I bristled slightly as the red head pressed a kiss to Kai's cheek, before strapping the 2nd helmet on the back, and pulling his on. Swinging his leg over, Tala drove off, leaving Kai in the driveway. He turned, making his way to the front door. I chose that moment to rip out of my room, down the stairs and into the entryway. Kai looked at me, wide eyed as he hung up his coat.

'Kitten?'

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

'Kai! You came back!' Near hysterical, I buried my face in the nape of his neck, feeling my shoulders heave and shudder as my emotions got the better of me.

Vaguely, I heard him chuckle quietly. He patted my back.

'Of course I did,' Kai said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the word, 'Do you doubt me, or something?'

I managed to pull back, drowning in his crimson depths.

'No.' My voice was barely audible; so much so, even I had to strain to hear it.

Kai watched me for a while- as if gauging my emotions. I watched him back- still completely wrapped about his warm body. After a while of it, however, my Russian lover gave me a warm smile; pressing his lips to mine.

'I'm going to go take a shower…' He murmured into my ear, before placing me on my feet and leaving the entryway.

With a sigh, I brushed myself off, scuffing my slipper-clad feet against the tiled floor. I must have looked a right-good mess. Getting next to no sleep last night, my eyes were unnaturally dark, and the skin beneath them followed suit. Although I had managed to tame my hair enough to get it into a ponytail, it had pretty much gone mad; in my cartoon cat pajama pants, and a baggy white shirt, I topped it off with fluffy white bed robe and matching slippers; aka, scuffies. No wonder Kai had looked so shocked- how would you react to getting home and having _that _throw itself at you…

I fell into my seat at the table- rubbing sore eyes and letting my head drop onto the wooden surface. To be blunt, I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. Twice. At least it was quiet. The only noise I could readily hear was the shower, and that was quiet, as it was upstairs. Tyson, Max and Kenny had left early that morning; understanding the fact that Kai and I would most likely want some time to ourselves when he got home. I appreciated this. Where they went is a mystery to me, even to this day.

Christmas had certainly been interesting. It had even stopped feeling like Christmas. I'd gone through far too many bad emotions that day to have it feel like Christmas.

I jumped as something touched my shoulder. Looking up, I vaguely noticed the shower had stopped.

'You all right, kitten? You look tired.' Somehow, Kai had managed to get dressed and sneak up behind me without my noticing.

Then again, I was rather out of it.

'I just… didn't sleep well last night…'

My boyfriend gave me a sympathetic look.

'I'm… sorry. I lost it last night, and…' he faltered. 'I'm sorry, Rei…'

Kai had never been one to apologize. Not readily, at least. This small statement made me perk up as I got to my feet, snuggling against his warm chest.

'Now come on… you need a shower…'

I paused, and raised a hand to my mangled hair. Nodding, I grinned.

'Help me?'

Kai said nothing, sweeping me off my feet in a near bridal fashion as he carried me to the bathroom…

I was glad the guys had left for the day.

)(-Finish-)(

* * *

Upon re-reading the finished product, I realize just how completely and utterly… dumb that turned out… laughs insanely 

God, it's so bad it's funny!!

Reviews are always appreciated, but as mentioned before, if you'rethinking about flaming, find the little "back" button, and go get a life. constructive critism, however, is a different story.

ja'ne minna-san!


End file.
